


《网络情缘》

by LESLIE91241



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LESLIE91241/pseuds/LESLIE91241





	《网络情缘》

注释：Thor和Loki小时候关系非常亲密，随着年龄的增长，Thor发现自己对Loki的感情已经超出了亲情，他有些害怕，他怕自己对Loki不正常的感情会害了彼此，所以他越来越克制住自己对Loki的爱。

 

说出来有些可笑，Thor竟然网恋了，跟一个头像是蛇的陌生男子。好吧，Thor喜欢蛇，这不怪他。

一切还得从头说起。

自从Loki进入到青春发育期后，他的成长轨迹就似乎跟别人不太一样。拿Thor为例，Thor的身材是越来越健壮，腰身越来越粗，而Loki似乎刚好相反，他身高是高了没错，但他的腿，胳膊，腰好像越来越纤细，不是病人的那般瘦弱，是一种很健康的状态，难道这跟Loki喜欢练瑜伽有关？

Thor是什么时候发现自己喜欢上Loki的他也解释不清。大概是Loki洗完澡擦完头发的瞬间，也可能是Loki咽东西时滚动的喉结俘虏了Thor，爱情这种东西总是莫名其妙。

他也没有把这件事太放在心上。毕竟两兄弟从小在一起长大，干什么都喜欢窝在一块。“我只是对他太依赖了。”Thor在心里暗示道。但当Thor有天晚上偷偷zw时，他脱口而出了弟弟的名字，这才让他意识到问题的严重性。

Thor真的慌了神，望着射在手上的白浊心里有些罪恶感，他不应该在zw时想着他弟弟。“我只是一直跟他在一块，都没有时间交女性朋友…”Thor随便找了个理由搪塞着。“我或许应该去交个女朋友。”他真的以为这种方式可能会好一点。

Loki不知道哥哥对自己存在着这种微妙暧昧的感情。当然，Loki骨子里爱着他哥哥无疑。他爱搞恶作剧，喜欢看Thor被自己捉弄得手足无措的样子，喜欢开Thor的玩笑。他却不知道每次跟Thor无意间的触碰和肌肤相亲却成了Thor的致命打击。Loki爱从后面突然跳到他哥哥的背上，趴在Thor宽厚的后背上，微长的头发飘在Thor的耳边，让Thor觉得心里痒痒的。“你吓到我了，Loki。”Thor用手托住Loki的大腿。

“以后不要这样了。”Thor说话有些吞吐。  
“为什么？我们以前不是经常这样玩吗？”Loki的手臂挽住了Thor的脖子，在他耳边说话。“我们都长大了，这样显得怪怪的…。”Loki没有做声，他拍开Thor的手，从他后背跳了下来。“你去哪？”Thor怔在了原地。“关你什么事。”Loki头也没回。

过了几天，Thor交了个女朋友。还把她带回家了。

“Jane，这是我弟弟Loki。”Thor介绍到，Jane微笑着伸出了手。

“你看上了他哪一点？他又蠢又自大，无聊透顶，就是块废木头。”Loki双臂抱在一起，倚在门边。他的话让Jane愣了一下，Jane尴尬的看向Thor，用眼神向他求救。

“呃他就是这样，爱开玩笑。”Thor挠了挠后脑勺年少，“你别见怪。”

“哦？原来我是这样的人，brother？”Loki嘴边虽然带着笑意，但Thor知道，他又惹他弟弟生气了。

Thor跟Jane在一起的日子不长，是Thor先提出的分手。他觉得自己对不起Jane这么一个好女孩。原因很简单：即使他有了女朋友，每晚想的还是他弟弟，Loki那翠绿的眼睛、窄细的腰身、紧实的屁股…这些都出现在Thor的梦里与他相遇。

梦里有多美好，醒来就会跌下多长的深渊。但至少在梦里，Thor是绝对真诚的。也只有在梦里，他才敢剥下自己白天对Loki的伪装。

Thor开始猜测自己可能是个同性恋？他喜欢的对象是男人而已，并不是Loki。谁让他身边就围着Loki这一个男人呢？Thor似乎觉得松了口气，心中存在的罪恶感也减轻了不少。

他在Google上输入了一行字：“同性恋怎么办？”按了enter键，出来的结果令他眼花缭乱。Thor滑着鼠标，漫无目的地搜找着，突然一个叫TL的同性交友网站吸引了他的注意：“缘分是天定的，幸福是自己的。想找到你命中注定的那个Ta吗？快来本网站测试吧！”这几个字格外的显眼，Thor脑子一热就点了链接进去，他火速的注册了一个账号，用户名是hammer，头像是一个大铁锤。按照网站接下来的指示，他要选择一些自己所偏好的好友特征。

1、身材特征：  
“稍微瘦一点。”

2、性格特征：  
“聊得来就行。”

3、职业要求：  
“不要干太奇怪的事。”

Thor开始怀疑这个网站的真实性。这些幼稚的问题看起来一点用处也没有。

页面开始匹配，在一串复杂的数字计算中，出现了几个用户。

Thor托着腮，一个一个的筛选着这些用户。他的鼠标在一个头像是蛇的用户上停了下来，“I love pudding”。“这名字也太好笑了。”Thor忍不住在心里暗想。但是好奇心还是驱使他点了进去，这个人的主页里面什么也没有，看来跟Thor一样也是刚刚注册的新用户。他的头像显示在线，Thor点开了对话框：“hello。”

没过一会，对方回了消息：“我想我并不认识你。”

“现在认识也不迟吧。”Thor有些尴尬，还好隔着屏幕。

Thor等了半天，对方一直没有回消息，于是他先开始行动了。  
“网站说你是我的最佳伴侣。”

“…”对方只回了几个省略号。这让Thor非常不爽，感觉就像在跟他那个臭脾气的弟弟说话一样。

“先把你的照片发给我看看。”Thor收到一条信息。没有被这种命令式的语气恼怒，相反Thor有些兴趣了。

他选了一张自己健身的照片，当然没有露脸：举着哑铃，一股强大的男性荷尔蒙似乎要冲出屏幕。

他飞快的在键盘上敲下一行字：“我很喜欢健身，如果你也喜欢，那我们一定非常聊得来。”

对方这次回得很快：“并不是，我喜欢瑜伽，它让我身心放松。”

“呃…你跟我弟弟一样，他也很喜欢瑜伽。”Thor不知道自己为什么会提到Loki，总之在大脑运作之前，手指就已经行动了。

“他很明智。”

“也许吧…我希望他能别把他的那些小聪明用在愚弄我这件事上。”

“你厌恶吗？”

Thor有认真的思考这个问题，“说实话也没有，相反我有时候很享受…但是我不能这样。”

“为什么不？”对方没有给Thor喘气的余地，马上甩过来这个问题。

这种直击灵魂的质问让Thor觉得窒息，仿佛有人用网捕走了他全部的空气。Thor合上了电脑，在虚拟的网络世界里，他才敢去直面自己的内心，他脑子里那种肮脏的想法也变得微不足道。他把这里当成了一个树洞，一块他希望永远不会被Loki涉足的星际碎片。

就这样过了一段时间，每天跟这位“I love pudding”用户聊天成为了Thor的必做清单。

直到某天夜里，Thor被尿意憋醒，他忍着困意爬起床，上完厕所后经过Loki的房间，发现他房门半敞，里面暗黄的灯光透出来格外刺眼。Thor以为他肯定又是看书看得睡着了，轻手轻脚的钻进他的房间，看到Loki趴睡在电脑前。Thor准备帮Loki关上电脑，但眼睛看到电脑上的界面时却愣住了：“这个界面很熟悉…等一下，这不是TL网站吗？”Thor有些不相信，他滑着鼠标，眼睛飞快的在屏幕上浏览，但接下来出现的画面足以让他吃惊得丢了下巴：这是一个“I love pudding”的用户跟一个“hammer”用户的聊天记录。“这一定是巧合…一定是巧合。”Thor心脏砰砰跳得飞快，但一模一样的聊天内容还是让他不得不接受。

他把电脑调回原样，看着Loki睡得正香，忍住了想揍他的冲动。Thor回到了自己的房间，却一点困意也没有了，他说不出自己现在是什么感觉，更多的是愤怒，他的弟弟Loki宁愿跟陌生人天天聊天也不愿跟自己多说几句话。但这终归到底还是Thor造成的，是他主动疏远了Loki。

Thor有些庆幸，还好Loki在网上遇到的那个人是自己，要不然他可能真的会把Loki揍一顿。

隔天早上，Thor当什么也没发生一样，什么都没跟Loki提起。  
他打开电脑，跟对方发过去一句话，“我觉得我们的关系该进一步了。”

“比如？”对方很久才回过来。

“我想看你自慰。”Thor坏心眼的打出这几个字，他倒要看看面对陌生人Loki能做到什么程度。

“没问题。”对方似乎毫不介意。

Thor的电脑屏幕上弹出了视频框，果然是Loki没错了，他的腰间出现在Thor的眼前。“操他的。”Thor暗骂道，他的手握住了鼠标，好像要把鼠标捏碎了一般。

他看着Loki慢慢的解开了皮带，没有直接解开裤子而是把皮带抽了出来。Thor的手握成了拳头，他一把压上了电脑，走出了房间，“啪”的一声踹开了Loki的房门，Loki正坐在椅子上，裤子上的纽扣解开了一颗。Thor揪住了Loki的衣领，把他甩到了床上，双腿夹住Loki，让他禁锢在自己腿间。

“好玩吗？”Thor抬起Loki的下巴，逼他看向自己。  
“哦？你不是很享受吗。”Loki勾起嘴角，眼神带着邪笑。  
“所以你知道那个人是我？”Thor把Loki的下巴捏出了红印。  
“你以为我会像你一样蠢。”Loki冷哼了一声，“拿开你的手，弄痛我了。”

Thor一拳打在床上，“如果对方不是我，你也会在他面前自慰吗？”  
“可是那是你，你否认不了。”  
Thor认输了，他绕了一圈还是被Loki套牢了。他又被Loki耍了。

“我不会否认，你现在想逃也逃不了了。”Thor俯身亲上Loki的嘴，用舌头撬开了他的牙关，狠狠的掠夺着Loki口腔里的气息。右手攀上Loki的腰身，伸进了衬衫的下摆，在他光滑的皮肤上来回抚摸。慢慢的，手指游走到了Loki的乳尖，他用大拇指按压着Loki的乳头，在乳晕附近画着圈。Loki的乳头很敏感，根本受不了Thor这样的刺激，没几下就变得挺立了起来。这种异样的快感让Loki深陷其中，但自己的嘴正在被Thor粗暴的亲吻着，让他无法呻吟出声。

“啊！”Thor的舌头被Loki咬出了血，他瞪着Loki，“你疯了！”口腔里血腥味蔓延开来。  
“我快喘不过气了brother，你那么重，我根本推不开你。”Loki用手擦去嘴角流下的唾液，贪婪的享受着空气。

Thor扯开了Loki的衬衫，没有跟他计较。有几颗扣子因为受不了这么大力的撕扯而直接滚到了地上。Loki的胸前起伏得厉害，看来刚才和Thor的吻还没有让他缓过神来。Thor伸出舌头舔上Loki的乳头，用牙齿的前端轻轻研磨，大力吮吸着。一阵阵的酥麻从Loki的胸前传来，“别吸了，那里又没有奶。”Loki的声音有些颤抖，他的乳头被Thor吸得发红发胀，但舒服得让他想一直挺起胸把自己往Thor嘴里送。

Thor的另一只手也没有闲着。他摸向Loki的腰间，手向下插进了裤子和内裤之间的缝隙。“你硬了弟弟。”Thor得意的说道，“被我舔得舒服吗？”

Loki没有回应，他咬住了嘴唇，手背遮住了眼睛，面色潮红似乎眼角还带点泪水。

Thor隔着内裤摸上了Loki的阴茎，暗粉色的龟头从内裤探出，前端已经分泌了一些液体，浸湿了内裤边缘。他打开Loki的腿，握住他的膝盖，弯成了M型，Loki的私密处完全展露在他面前。Thor把玩着Loki的囊袋，隔着内裤轻轻摩挲，他慢慢的褪下内裤，这种隔靴搔痒的行为让Loki忍得很辛苦，“别逗我了brother。”Loki挺身扯下了内裤，一把扔在了地上。

“急什么，反正我也不会走。”Thor轻笑着，握住了Loki的阴茎，上下撸动。  
“…急的是你吧。”Loki向上仰望着Thor，他自己身上已经脱得精光，而Thor还衣冠整齐，对他做着这种下流事。

“你那天晚上自慰喊我名字，我听到了。”Loki一脸平静的说出来，内心的算盘开始拨动。

“所以你一直忍到了现在？”Thor含住了Loki的柱身，舌头舔着上面的褶皱，混着前液和自己的口水一起吞下。

“…啊…”Loki的双手插进了Thor的头发，他半眯着眼睛，舒服得说不出话，闷哼道：“没错。”

“你可把我害惨了。”Thor突然用舌头扫过Loki的铃口，含住龟头，用温暖的口腔大力吮吸。“啊这太过了…！”Loki一把推开Thor的头，阴茎一阵颤栗，但还是晚了一步，他全部射在了Thor的嘴里。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”Thor含着Loki的精液跟他亲吻，“唔…”刚射完精的Loki没来得喘气就被Thor夺走了呼吸，他大张着嘴，舌头带着自己的精液，混着Thor的唾液沿着嘴角流下。

“你真该看看你现在的样子，Loki。”Thor把他翻了个身，抬起他的屁股，让他背对着自己。Thor开始脱自己的衣物，好几层的衣服他直接一次脱下，衣服卷成一团被他扔在床底。

Loki的脸埋进了枕头里，他耳边的头发已经被情欲汗湿，耳垂红得似乎要滴出血。

Thor抓住了Loki的屁股，不愧是练瑜伽的尤物，屁股很有弹性，雪白的股丘印上了淡粉色的指印。他来到Loki的股间，掰开臀瓣，手指慢慢伸进Loki的小穴轻轻按压。Loki刺激的扭了下屁股，小穴紧紧的含着Thor的手指。见Loki没有觉得难受，他又伸进了一根手指，摩挲着Loki的肠壁，干涩的内壁没一会就变得湿润起来。

Thor舔上Loki的穴口，酥痒的感觉让Loki忍不住的收缩，“你快点进来…”Loki双腿无力，手紧紧的抓着床单。

“如你所愿。”Thor握着自己的阴茎，龟头在Loki的小穴附近摩擦，慢慢的捅了进去。“啊…太粗了。”一股涨痛感向Loki袭来，Thor的阴茎才只进入了一半。

“放轻松弟弟。”Thor俯身亲吻Loki的脸颊，抚着他的发丝挽到了耳后。

Thor扶住Loki的腰，有了肠液的润滑，他的老二很快就整根没入了Loki的穴口。“你真是大得令人觉得可怕。”Loki语气带着哽咽，“没人能受得了你。”

“你不就是。”Thor说完捏着Loki的屁股，大力抽插着自己的阴茎，每次都狠狠的顶到Loki的敏感点。Loki被操得头发从耳后垂了下来，“please，轻点哥哥，这太过了…”Loki没有了力气，他呜咽着，细声祈求着他的哥哥。

“晚了。”Thor按住Loki的腰身往自己怀里送，生怕他逃走一般。热情的肠壁吸着Thor的阴茎，快感愈发强烈。啧啧的水声混着Thor的囊袋拍打在Loki屁股上的声音，就像催情剂一样。

“啊唔…我要到了…”Loki的手摸上自己的阴茎，想让自己更快的射出来。“现在还不行，跟我一起。”Thor强行掰开了Loki的手，大拇指按上他的铃口，逼他忍受着不能射精的痛苦。

“你…真是个变态。”Loki有气无力的喘息着，后穴却故意收缩了几下。“操你的，Loki。”电流一般的快感绞向Thor，随着一阵痉挛，他低吼一声射在了Loki里面。Thor松开按着Loki龟头的手，伴着腰间的颤抖，Loki终于释放了出来。

激烈的性事过后，两个人都大汗淋漓。Thor趴在Loki的背后，搂着他的头，用鼻尖蹭着Loki。

“给我弄干净。”Loki闷哼着，他的后穴流出了Thor的精液，黏黏的感觉让他觉得不舒服。

“是的，‘I love pudding’。”Thor从Loki身上起来，一把横抱起Loki走进了浴室。

这之后的每天，兄弟俩在一起也要用电脑聊天，这大概是他们之间的一种特殊情趣。


End file.
